Hunting The Outcast
by loveslife12
Summary: When Alvin returns for revenge on Stoick, he kidnaps Hiccup. Astrid and the gang go on a search party to Outcast Island. However, one of Astrid's lest favorite person shows up to help.
1. Night In The Woods

Over the land of Berk, the teens of Dragon Flight Club were doing night flight training. None of the teens liked the idea of missing sleep, especially the dragons who were the ones flying. Hiccup thought it would be a good idea for them to practice staying awake at night when needed.

"_How much longer?"_ asked a drowsy Fishlegs.

"About five more hours." Hiccup said which received him a tiring groan from the others. "Come one guys, it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself. You're riding a dragon that's made for night. It's in the name." Astrid said with irritation in her voice. She then heard snoring behind her and saw the twins sleeping siting up.

"Astrid, you mind?"

"On it." She said and flew behind the twins and receiving them a pinch on each of their necks. The twins screamed and woke up from the pain that was on their skin.

"Will you quite doing that?!" cried Tuffnut rubbing his now painful neck.

"Then stop falling asleep."

"Guys, stop fighting. I would like to go through one training session with no fighting," said Hiccup turning his head to see the others.

"You expect us to not get irritated with each other, while we're tired and cranky?" Snotlout hollered at his cousin for making him miss sleep.

Hiccup sighed and started to think. "Okay guys. Let's take a break." The other teens sighed in relief.

"But, we will continue it tomorrow night."

"What?!"

"Oh come on!"

"Really?!"

~oOo~

The teens found an open area for a campsite. They each got stones and wood to build a fire, and then started to lie down to sleep.

Everything was fine until Fishlegs heard a noise. Fishlegs opened his eyes and looked around, only able to see what the fire was giving off.

"Meatlug, Meatlug, time to wake up." The boy said with a whisper in his voice.

The Gronckle moved her head away, not wanting to be disturbed by her rider. Fishlegs saw how Meatlug wanted to sleep, the boy decided to sleep closer to his dragon with fear rising.

~oOo~

"Are we there yet, Alvin?" Savage asked getting weak from all the walking they did trying to get to Berk.

"Almost Savage, less than five hours, we will attack Berk. I'll finally show Stoick whose the real chief."

"Alvin, there's a campfire smoke building over there." Said one of the soldiers who pointing at the smoke stack over the trees.

"Well, so there is. I want you two to look at who's over there and give me the status report." Alvin said and watched two of his Soldiers going to the campsite.

~oOo~

Fishlegs kept hearing footsteps through the rustlings leaves and sticks cracking. He started to panic and walked to Hiccup. He tapped Hiccup's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"What?" Hiccup said drowsily trying to get his eyes to focus.

"I think someone is in the woods with us." Fishlegs whispered with fright in his voice.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the dirt floor. "Fishlegs, it's four in the morning. I doubt that there are more people in—" Hiccup stopped when he heard voices.

"You believe me now?" Fishlegs said making his voice go high with terror.

"Okay, help me wake up the rest of the guys."

~oOo~

The two soldiers were getting close to the campsite, and then saw the flame of the fire go out. The two Soldiers stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Now what?"

"Let's keeping looking, I don't want Alvin to be mad at us for coming back with no information."

The soldiers walked until they saw the abandoned campsite. One of the soldiers walked to the pit and touched the ash. He pulled his hand back once his skin made contact with the heat.

"It's still hot."

"What did you expect? We saw the light go out. Just like the one in your head."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well, I'm not calling you smart!"

Right above them, the teens were hiding in the trees waiting for the Soldiers to leave. Hiccup looked down carefully at the two men, and saw that they were Outcast Soldiers.

Hiccup heard a scraping noise by his side and saw Tuffnut's foot sliding off the branch. Hiccup mouthed the words _"don't fall". _He mostly was saying that to himself more than to Tuffnut.

Ruffnut saw her brother's foot sliding off the branch and grabbed his arm. Unfortunately, Tuffnut's weight brought both of them to the ground. Hiccup smacked himself in the face when the twins landed between the bickering soldiers.

"Hello." The twins said right before they got taken off the ground. Barf and Belch then sprayed gas and sparked at the soldiers taking their riders. The soldiers ran to Alvin with the twins swung over their shoulders. Hiccup and the others got on their dragons ready to attack. Toothless then shot plasma at them, the pressure of the blast made the soldiers fall to the ground and groped the twins. Ruff and Tuff saw their dragon flying low to them. Quickly, they rode on their dragon and started to fly away from the woods.

~oOo~

The soldiers ran to Alvin yelling "The dragon trainers are here! They're flying away towards Berk!" Alvin and his band of outcast heard them, they each took at their weapons and started to follow the dragons in the air.

Each of them shot arrows at the dragons and their riders. All of them were trying to dodge the arrows, but it was too dark to see.

Toothless kept shooting at The Outcast. Unfortunately, one of the arrows went right through Toothless' artificial tail. None of the teens saw it because their dragons were getting the approaching soldiers from behind.

"**TOOTHLESS!**" Hiccup cried in fear feeling his stomach flip when he saw the ground getting closer. Once they met the dirt floor, Alvin grabbed Hiccup's arms and saw Savage and the soldiers crushing Toothless' face to the ground.

Astrid heard Hiccup yell, then saw the scene below her; she felt fear and anger filling her body. "Stormfly, spine shot!"

Obeying her rider, she shot the soldiers who taking her co-trainer and his dragon. The spins got close to all of them, but avoided the hostages.

"Shot her down!" Alvin hollered pointing at Astrid. Savage picked up a crossbow and tried to shoot at them. Stormfly dogged all but one; an arrow cut Astrid's bicep leaving blood all over her arm and hand covering the injured arm. Astrid grunted and looked at the bloody arm. Hearing her rider in pain, Stormfly hesitantly left Hiccup and Toothless to get Astrid to safety.

"Stormfly, what are you doing?! We have to turn around!" Astrid cried turning her head to see Hiccup and Toothless being captured. Stormfly knew what her rider wanted, but it was her job to protect Astrid.

Stormfly found and flew to the the other dragons and their rider who were leaving the scene. The riders saw the bloody mess on Astrid's arm when they turned around.

"Astrid, what happen?" Fishlegs asked referring to her arm and the absents of Hiccup and Toothless.

"They took Hiccup and Toothless. We have to go back."

"Astrid, you need to go back to Berk. You are physically unable to fight. You're losing too much blood." Fishlegs stated seeing Astrid's color leaving her. Astrid couldn't argue with him. She knew she wouldn't make it if she followed The Outcast boat.

"Lets get you to the healer. We'll just go back to Outcast Island once you're good and ready." Fishlegs stated.

"No, you guys go get a head start to Outcast Island. I'll go back to Berk, and catch up with you guys."

The riders look at Astrid and all nodded in agreement and heading towards Outcast Island with Astrid going the opposite direction.

~oOo~

Alvin handcuffed Hiccup and changed Toothless on their boat. They attached Hiccup on one of Toothless' chain.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm putting you on my ship." Alvin said with confidence in his voice. Hiccup rolled his eyes looking up at the Outcast Leader.

"Eh, not really. You hate my father, me, and pretty much all of Berk. I bet you are using me to get to my father to come, and then fight him, blah blah blah. Then I go back to Berk. Then this starts all over again." Hiccup said using his sarcasm to get Alvin irritated.

"Yes, but what your father doesn't know is that we're not going to Outcast Island."

Those simple words just ruined Hiccup's chance of getting out The Outcast's clutches.


	2. The Dark Figure

Astrid flew back to Berk while holding her arm. She felt shaky from the blood loss and was trying to find the healer's home. She found the house and got off of Stormfly while losing her balance. She knocked on the door and found Gothi with her staff opening the door. Gothi saw the injured girl and grabbed her other arm and dragged her inside.

Moments later, Astrid started to faint, put Gothi put her on a bed and let her lay on the headboard to help her sit up straight. The old women took a cloth and cleaned the bloody arm before tying a cloth over the deep cut. Gothi left the house, but pointed at Astrid as saying "Stay put!" Astrid listened to the women, but started to feel the room spinning after she left.

~oOo~

Gothi got Astrid's parents, and Gobber to translate. Once they got back to the house, they all saw Astrid passed out on the floor by the bed.

"Astrid!" cried Mrs. Hofferson and held her daughter. Once she got her daughter back on the bed, Gothi stomped her staff on the floor to get their attention. She started to draw on the dirt that was in the house, with Gobber behind her to translate.

"She says that Astrid came by with her arm covered in blood. She was losing her color, and was expecting her to faint sooner or later."

"What happened to my daughter? Why is she wounded?" Questioned Mr. Hofferson, Gothi started to draw more.

"She says that Astrid didn't say; she looked too frail to speak." The Hoffersons then heard their daughter squirming on the bed. The parents hoped that she was waking up.

Mrs. Hofferson sat next to Astrid and brushed her bands away from her eye. "Astrid, come on honey. Time to get up." She said softly seeing her stir in the bed. It took some time, but the shieldmaiden opened her eyes. She saw her parents, Gobber and Gothi around the bed.

"What's going on?" Astrid said seeing them crowed around her.

"Astrid, can you tell us everything you remember?" Mrs. Hofferson asked seeing her daughter trying to sit up again.

~oOo~

Hiccup was freezing from the cold winds of the ocean. Toothless saw Hiccup tiring blue from the lack of heat and coverage. Hiccup curled his body in a ball trying to trap heat. Seeing The Outcast with their fur coats made Hiccup colder. Hiccup buried his head to his knees and tried to forget his surroundings. Hiccup then felt Toothless putting his head sitting on his shoulder to give him comfort.

Alvin saw Hiccup and pulled Savage aside to talk. "Savage, give the boy a cover." He whispered orderly.

Savage was stunned by Alvin's request. "Alvin, why would we do that?"

"If the boy dies, our trade is off. Keep the boy alive. Or you'll die with him." Alvin said with wrath and pushed Savage away from him.

"Hate it when he says that." Savage said to himself going to the bottom of the ship for a blanket.

Hiccup still kept his head down and leaned on Toothless, Out of nowhere, Hiccup felt a gush of wind then darkness covering his body. He looked up and saw that someone threw a blanket over him. Hiccup shocked his head to set the blanket to cover this whole body, (since his hands where still cuffed behind his back). He even covered his head to keep the wind away from his whole body. Hiccup didn't care how ridicules he looked; he was just relieved to leave the cold winds.

~oOo~

Late at Berk, Astrid snuck out of her house to get to Stormfly. The Nadder heard her rider's boots on the ground and pricked up. Astrid put her hands out to calm down the dragon.

"It's okay, girl. We're just going to Outcast Island." Astrid said with a whisper and grabbed her axe. Stormfly knew her rider's intentions.

The Nadder let Astrid climbed on her and flew away from the village and into dark of night.

Astrid looked back at her home, knowing that her mother was going to freak-out in the morning when she would see that she wasn't in bed. Astrid hoped that her parents would understand. She had to go after Alvin and had to get Hiccup and Toothless back. She looked forward away from Berk, and flew to Outcast Island.

~oOo~

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut finally arrived at Outcast Island. They looked for the guards, but didn't see any. They landed on the Island saw that it was abandoned by The Outcast. Confused by what they saw, they deiced to fly back to Berk.

When flying back home, they saw the Nadder flying towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" Astrid asked seeing them flying towards Berk with no Hiccup or Toothless.

"It's empty." Snotlout said.

"What do you mean it's empty?"

"Astrid, no one is on Outcast Island, not even the guards." Fishlegs said seeing the confusion on Astrid's' face.

"Well, where could they be?" Astrid asked not knowing her voice went high in concern.

"I don't know, but I saw another Island close by, how about we go there and think of another plan." Fishlegs suggested and saw Astrid nod in agreement.

~oOo~

Astrid and the others where drawling in the dirt starting their plan to get their friends.

"First off, Alvin must be using Hiccup for something if they are not on Outcast Island." Fishlegs said using a stick to draw a map.

"Are there other island with dragons on them?" Snotlout asked.

"Besides Dragon Island, I have no idea." Fishlegs said then heard rustling leaves around them.

"Oh no, It's the Outcast again! Meatlug, cover me!" cried Fishlegs and went under his dragon.

Astrid grabbed her axe and stood up. "If it is The Outcast, they're going to be sorry for messing with my friends." With that, Astrid walked away from her friends and walked to the sounds of boots on the dirt floor.

Astrid hid behind the trees every time the footsteps would get louder. She then saw a dark figure wearing a long cloak walking. Astrid stopped hiding, used her stealth skills to get behind the figure.

She then pounced on the person who was now fighting back. The dark figure pushed Astrid down a hill, but Astrid grabbed the sleeve of the cloak. They both went rolling down the hill. Once they went to a complete stop, Astrid saw the person on the ground and was not moving.

Astrid grabbed her axe, and went to the person.

She pinned them to the ground with her knee on their stomach. Just in case it was ready to fight.

She was ready to punch the face that was hidden by the shadow of the hood. Astrid was now filled with rage of the kidnapping of Hiccup and Toothless. She wanted to show this person what happens when they take her friends.

"**Astrid! No! It's me!**" Astrid's blue eyes went wide when she heard a female's voice from the cloak. Astrid pulled the hood away and saw golden eyes that were filled with fear, and raven hair picking out of the hood.

"Heather?"


	3. Tagging Along

"Heather?"

"Yes, uhh…what's up Astrid?" Heather asked trying to stay clam with the wrathful Viking towering over her.

"What's up?! You're walking suspiciously over this island, and all you have to say is….what's up?" Astrid questioned her with irritation in her voice. Heather just stared at her trying to think of something to say.

"Yes."

Astrid was having enough of this and got up. Once Heather was released, she got up and dusts off her cloak.

"Okay, why are you here? Is this where you live?" Astrid asked while watching Heather's every move, almost like if she was a murderer ready to strike.

"Well, if you must know. Ever since Alvin attacked my father's boat and kidnapped us. He got obsesses with survival training. Once a week, we will go to a random island and try to meet at a certain spot."

Astrid was trying to decide to trust her or not. This girl was a very convincing liar, and an excellent deceiver. She wasn't so sure if she could trust her.

"_**Astrid**_?!_** Where did you go**_?!"

The shieldmaiden heard Ruffnut getting closer to her.

"Over here Ruff!" she called and made sure Heather didn't leave her spot.

Eventually, Ruffnut showed up and her eyes went wide when she saw Heather. "Oh no, it's the other Hen."

~oOo~

Hiccup woke up with a jolt and hit his head on one of Toothless' chains. Once the ship was settling, one of the soldiers ripped off the blanket that was covering Hiccup. The light of dawn was brighter than Hiccup expected. He shut his green eyes once they made contact with the light. The solider unhooked Hiccup from Toothless then put the cuffs on him. "Come on, Runt." The solider said pushing Hiccup off the boat.

Hiccup kept losing his footing from the drowsiness, and being pushed down the ramp of the ship. Hiccup was looking at his surroundings, it was isolated, a few trees, but mostly rocks.

"_There must be something about these kinds of places that attracted them._" Hiccup thought and saw the other soldiers dragging Toothless with his clasped wings and mouth.

"Alright men, you put that boy and his dragon by that tree and chain them while we start our plan." Alvin said pointing at the tree where they were now chained to. Toothless growled at the soldiers who viscously grabbed Hiccup.

Hiccup watched The Outcast and tried to hear what they were saying, but the soldiers kept quit for Hiccup not to hear them. While they were talking, Hiccup was trying to come up with an escape plan, but every plan he thought of made him think on how he would get caught. Right now, he was hoping for a rescue to come.

~oOo~

The three girls were walking back to the campsite; the only light available to see was the rising sun going over the island.

"So Heather, where's your father?" Asked Astrid with a hint of bitterness in her voice, Heather heard the tone and answered calmly. "I don't know, I'm supposed to find him. We've done this on almost every island. Tall Tree Island, Thor Rock Island, Sunstone Island, you name it."

"Cool, have you seen any dragons on any of those islands?" Ruffnut asked. Heather nodded and answered, "Yes, every island I've been on has dragons. So far I haven't seen any on this island yet."

Astrid was trying to ignore her, but her eyes lit up by her statement. "Heather, did you see any ships coming and leaving those islands?"

"Oh yeah many times. Sometimes I see the ships with chained up dragons on them."

"Heather, once we get back to camp, can you tell Fishlegs everything you have seen on those ships?"

"Most definitely!"

~oOo~

"How long will it take to reach the island?" Alvin asked to the solider who had the map.

"About the week."

"**A Week**?! Don't you understand that he is waiting for a Trainer and a Night Fury?! If you thought I'm frightening when I don't get what I want, you don't know what this man will do." Alvin said and looked back at the chained up boy and dragon.

"Sir I'm sorry, but with the winds not being strong this time of year, we'll only be there in seven days."

Alvin huffed in frustration and stared at the boy who had his head down. "Whatever, just start a campfire and we'll settle here until dawn." Alvin said rolling up the map and walked away from his crew.

~oOo~

Once the girls made it to camp, all the guys saw Heather and pushed Ruffnut and Astrid away.

Ruffnut and Astrid just rolled their eyes and walked away from the others.

"What makes Heather so special?" Ruffnut asked seeing the nerves girl being huddled by the boys.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'll I care about is getting Hiccup and Toothless back." Astrid said sternly and looked back at Heather.

"You really think Heather will help us get them back?"

"I don't know, I just want some ideas on where the Outcast took Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid said and saw the others coming towards them.

"Heather, can you please tell me all the islands you've been at?" Fishlegs asked not even noticing Astrid and Ruffnut's presents. Heather nodded and drawled all the islands that she has visited and told him all the dragons she saw there.

Astrid leaned on a tree and was getting annoyed by how long she was waiting for them to stop. The sky was turning purple to blue and the sun was now over them. Astrid just wanted the map of all the islands she been at, not her life story. Sighing with irritation, she walked behind them and put her hand on Fishlegs and Heather's shoulders.

"As much as I find this fascinating, have we forgotten why we left Berk?" Astrid asked with sarcasm, and showed how she became impatience with the others.

"Oh right, Heather can you help us find Hiccup and Toothless?

"What?" Asked Astrid hearing what Fishlegs just said. "_I didn't say anything about her tagging along_!" Astrid thought seeing Heather's eyes light up.

"I would love to!"

"_No you don't_!" Astrid thought with her heart pounding with wrath at Fishlegs by inviting her along.

"Great! Let's go flying!" Fishlegs said and all but Astrid got on their dragons.

"_Oh, if she even thinks about touching Hiccup once we find him, I'll chop her hands off_." Astrid thought and got on Stormfly and followed Fishlegs with Heather behind him.


	4. A Growing Friendship

While the teens were flying, Heather remembered her father was still on the island.

"Oh no, I have to go back for my dad! He still thinks I'm looking for him!" Astrid rolled her eyes by Heather's statement. "_Who forgets their own father_?" Astrid thought and heard Snotlout speak up.

"Don't worry Heather, I'll get your father back and take him home. What island do you live on?"

"We live on LokiTurn Island."

"Loki uh? That explains so much." Astrid said under her breath.

"Don't fret; I'll bring your father back home. Come on Hookfang." Snotlout said and Hookfang turned around back to the island they were at.

"Can you take her with you….and never come back?" Astrid huffed out for only herself to hear.

Fishlegs gave Heather the map they made and she gave him directions on where to go. Every island they flew over so far had no sign of Hiccup, Toothless, or The Outcast. Astrid was losing her hopes on finding her friend and his dragon. She didn't want to give up, she never gave up. The only reason she didn't give up was because Hiccup and Toothless were under the grasp of The Outcast.

The sun was going down and the teens landed on Thor Rock Island. Snotlout finally joined them from bring Heather's father back home. The others sat around the fire pit, while Astrid stood in the distance remembering why she couldn't trust Heather.

How she made all her friends go against her, how Hiccup rather believed Heather than her, how she almost made her and Hiccup's friendship go downhill, how Stormfly let Heather ride her. Now all the feelings of rage and fury started to rise inside of her. She took her axe and went to the woods for target practice.

Astrid marked all the trees from her hidden anger of Heather. Every time she hit a tree she would say why she was hitting the tree in her mind.

"_That's for touching my dragon_!"

"_That's for making my friends chose you over me_!"

"_That's for lying to us_!"

"_That's for stealing The Book of Dragons_!"

"_That's for almost ruining my friendship with Hiccup_!"

"_That's for making Hiccup trust you over me_!"

"_That's for making Hiccup not believe me_!"

Every time she would remember what Heather did, the more she got outraged. She started to feel tears of wrath from the anger Heather put in her body.

Not only was she having tears of wrath, but fear as well. She was terrified for Hiccup. She didn't know what Alvin was doing to him, was Alvin torturing him? Was Hiccup chained up with Toothless? Is Hiccup starving and getting weaker than he already is? She hated Alvin, she hated The Outcast, she hated Heather for telling them about The Book of Dragons, Astrid just hated everything right now.

"Astrid?"

The shieldmaiden turned around and saw Heather with concern on her face. Astrid sighed and tried to brush the tears from her face. "What do you want?" Astrid said hoarsely while pulling her axe out of the tree.

"I just want to talk."

"Talk then."

Heather sighed and walked closer to Astrid. "Look, I understand what it feels like to have someone you care about be taken by Alvin. Hiding your feelings isn't going to help. It's just going to make you go crazy, frantic, and all these thoughts go in your head thinking, 'what is Alvin doing to them?' I know how this must be hard on you."

Astrid started to feel guilty about being mad at Heather. Heather knew exactly how she felt, and here she was trying to help.

"Okay, I'm terrified. I know Hiccup knows how to escape, but he's not on Outcast Island. Thor knows where is his. He might be on another island, or still on the ship. He knows how to escape Outcast Island, but that's not where he is. If they landed on that island, he would be flying home right now on Toothless."

Heather put a hand on Astrid's shoulder pad. "I know what you're feeling. My parents didn't have any fighting skills what so ever. I didn't know what to do but follow Alvin's orders to get them back. By doing that I ruined your trust, and I'm sorry."

Astrid was now starting to feel embarrass. She hated this girl for almost ruining her and Hiccup's relationship, now here she was apologizing for everything. Astrid sighed and looked at her golden eyes. "Heather, I've been a jerk to you, and I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about Hiccup."

Heather brushed it off and said "No need to apologize. You have every right to worry about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Astrid said quickly while feeling her face get hot.

Heather cocked a brow "Really? I thought he was because of how jealous you were of me being with him."

"I was not jealous!" she cried feeling her face get hotter.

"Oh please, Astrid. You might as well wrote 'Jealous' on your forehead."

"Whatever, let's just go back to camp." Astrid said trying to walk in front of Heather so she wouldn't see how her face was turning into a bright blush.

"Oh and by the way, you look good in red." Heather said smirking.

"You say anything to anybody about this, and then I'll make sure that you would look good in red too." Astrid threatened by gesturing to her axe. Heather nodded with fear, and the girls walked back to the camp.

~oOo~

On the island with The Outcast, the soldiers slept around the fire with their leader. While a few feet away, Toothless made his own fire with his plasma blast to keep his rider warm. However, the fire was small due to the muzzle around Toothless' mouth. All Toothless could do was pucker his lips to get enough fire to come out.

"Thanks bud; I just don't know what to do. Now I wish I had my shield." Hiccup said to his dragon. Toothless tried his best to curl in a ball with the chains on him. He wrapped his tail around Hiccup's body to give him warmth, and put his head on his rider's lap.

Hiccup felt Toothless purr on his lap. Toothless was always protective over Hiccup. Even a blind person would know that nothing would break the bond between their friendship.

"Don't worry bud; I'll get us out of here, somehow." Hiccup said and looked up at the sky hoping someone would just come down from the sky with a dragon to get them.


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

That night, everyone gathered around the fire that was now dying. All the teens and their dragons dozed around the fading fire.

If anyone was awake, they would see Astrid's face scrunching with anxiety.

Even in her dreams she couldn't escape the reality around her. Astrid started to breath heavy and clutched her fist in the dirt under her. Stormfly awakened to the sound her rider in distress. The Nadder bumped Astrid's back to wake her.

Astrid opened her blue eyes rapidly from the nudged in her back, and looked at her surroundings. Astrid started to breathe normal and rolled on her back. "Oh Odin, please not this again." She whispered to the stars in the sky. The last time this happed was after The Red Death. Astrid thought her nightmares were done with. She hated having nightmares. Not because they scared her, but because she saw them as her being defenseless.

Of course her nightmare just had to revolve around that scrawny Viking. Astrid hated this; her mother always said that her dreams showed her true feelings. If that was true, then she was petrified of losing her future chief.

"Oh who am I kidding?" she said to herself. Sure she was scared of losing their next chief, but that was not how she viewed him. She saw him as a friend, a partner in training, and a crush. Of course she will never let anyone know how she felt about him. Well, Ruffnut and Heather knew; probably because girls knew when someone had a liking to someone.

To her mother, no way! She might try to give her "the talk" again.

Her father, absolutely not! He might want to start a marriage contract at that moment.

To Hiccup, well….that's complicated. Sure she kissed him a few times, but they never made it official. She knew he had a crush on her since they were kids, but she never gave him the time of day. Now she was at the point of always trying to find a way to talk to him. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone that. It wasn't that she was embarrassed for people to know about her feelings. It was fear of what the people of Berk will do; especially that it's the son of the chief.

Particularly her part of the relationship is what scared her. If she happened to court Hiccup, then she'll have to prepare for…fertilization. Just that word gave Astrid ice down her spine. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, it's just the thought of being pressured is what scared her. What she's really frightened for are the witnesses at that privet moment. That thought gave her the heat of humiliation rushing through her body. She would lie if she said she didn't think about _that_.

Astrid mentally slapped herself in the face about her thoughts. "Stop it Astrid." She whispered to herself. "You're a worrier, not a lover."

Astrid then saw that the sun was rising in the east. She got up and yelled "Alright people, time to wake up! The faster we eat the fast we'll leave and find Hiccup and Toothless!" Astrid heard the Viking teens groans when waking up, even the dragons didn't want to get up.

"Come on guys, let's get some fish and start searching." Astrid said walking to her dragon and flew to the ocean to get food. Once Astrid was gone, Snotlout made the loudest grunt and fell back on the dirt. "Who made her in charge? I should take control. I'm mean I'm Hiccup's cousin. I'm his blood!"

"You're not really his blood. And first off, when we got the Dragon Training Academy, Hiccup made Astrid second in command." Fishlegs said mounting on Meatlug.

"What makes her so special?" Snotlout asked when he mounted on his dragon.

Fishlegs and Heather just looked at each other.

"He's joking right?" Heather asked Fishlegs.

"I'm not so sure, it's hard to tell."

~oOo~

All the teens started to smoke their fish by the fire when Fishlegs was drawling out the map.

"Okay," Fishlegs started after eating his fish. "We've been on these 5 islands." He stated when pointing at the map. "No Outcast residence on either of them."

"They must be still sailing to their destination, or they're at one of islands we've been at," Finished Heather.

Astrid thought for a moment then had an idea. "Okay guys. We need to split up. Snotlout, you go to the south islands, Ruff, Tuff go to the East islands, Fishlegs to the west, Heather and I will take the north. If you don't find anything find one of us and keep looking."

With that all the teen parted and started to look.

Heather put her hands on Astrid's shoulder pads trying to look for a ship. "What do you think Alvin wants with Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Probably to get him to train dragons, he's been trying to get him for months with that. However, I've noticed that lately he's trying to kill him. Not kidnap him," Astrid said.

"Well, maybe he doesn't want Hiccup to train dragons. It could be a whole different thing."

Astrid shrugged, "maybe, I guess we'll find out."

After an hour of flying, Heather saw a ship in distance. "Astrid, there's a ship!" Heather cried pointing out to the ship. Astrid followed Heather's arm and saw The Outcast Crest on the sail.

"That's them alright. Stormfly, clouds!" Astrid commanded and The Nadder flew above the clouds so The Outcast wouldn't see them. Astrid did her best to see, but didn't want to be seen at the same time.

"Should we attack?"

"No, we'll follow them until they land and when they are defenseless."

~oOo~

Hiccup was getting tired of being chained. He would just bang the back of head on the post because of his frustration. Toothless was getting tired of the sound, and put his tail on his riders lap trying to tell him to stop.

"Sorry bud, I just can't think of a way out." He said then groaned. He hit the back of his head one last time on the post. Hiccup then looked up and watched the clouds moving in the opposite direction of the ship. He never knew how much the clouds meant to him.

He loved the clouds, mainly because of the flying he did. Oh, how much he wanted to fly again, leave this boat and go home.

Hiccup kept staring up and saw something over the clouds.

Hiccup's eyes widened trying to figure out who are what was over him. "Is that a….Nadder?" He whispered looking at the blue object over them. Hiccup put a smile on his face because he knew why a Deadly Nadder would be flying over them.

He was being rescued, by Astrid. He never thought he would be grateful being rescued by a girl, of course this was not just a girl. This was Astrid.

Hiccup decided to stop smiling so The Outcast wouldn't see him; he didn't want Astrid to be captured too.

Even though he was chained on an Outcast Boat, he felt safe knowing who was hovering over him.


End file.
